


Behind The Charade

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Lust, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little Halloween fun I wrote with a female friend in mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind The Charade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Halloween fun I wrote with a female friend in mind.

Helen was roaming the Halloween Party, searching for her guy. He was dressed as a werewolf, ripped jeans, white shirt, jacket and paws, and this amazing full mask. She was dressed as a very sexy red riding hood, cape too short, skirt too short, frankly everything she was wearing was too short, just barely containing her taut, amply curved body. As she searched, she could hear the low whistles and feel the small gropes on her ass. Neither of which bother Helen, she was actually enjoy the attention. She paused for a moment, looking around, and then felt a body pressing up against her. Furry hands began to, caress her bare skin.

"There you are," Helen heard in her ear.

"Come with me." He said taking her by the hand and leading her to an empty bedroom, which was only lit by the light of the moon outside. He closed the door and turned to look at Helen.

"So the wicked bad wolf has cornered Little Red Riding Hood," She turned around in his arms and gently kissed his lips, Helen then went to remove the mask, but she was stopped.

"I want to fuck as the wolf." his voice sounding wolfish through the latex.

Helen smiled at him acknowledging her agreement, lust filling her eyes, loving the idea. He reached for her, pushing up her shirt, and began to caress her ample boobs, the feel of his furry gloves making her shiver. She began to undo his jeans, and free his hardened cock.

"My, what a big cock you have." She began to stroke it up and down, running her thumb over the tip.

"All the better to fuck you with, my slut." He said leading her over and pushing her down on the bed.

He then began to move her thong aside and began to rub her pussy with his gloved hand. She gasped and whimpered as he pulled on her clit. She could feel herself getting wetter as he fondled her pussy, fur getting slick as he inserted two fingers into her wanton cunt. The small hard claws curled over her g-spot, causing Helen to moan and grind down on his hand. After a few minutes, he removed his hand and took hold of his cock, caressing the tip at her core spreading her now dripping cream. Grabbing her waist with his other hand, he slams his member quickly and deeply inside her.

"Oh Fuck." He said as he thrusted her so hard, driving her into the mattress. Suddenly, he pulls out and flipped her over slamming his cock into her again. One furry finger abusing her clit. Between the roughness and the idea of being caught at any moment, she came hard, her cream oozing out around him. Helen fell to her knees; he lifted the mask just enough to lap at her pussy, hungrily sucking up her wetness.

"My wolf is hungry," She gasped out through multiple climaxes. Growling, he licked one last time, then placed the mask back down. Standing, he grasped the back of her neck, and pull pulled her down towards his cock.

"Suck it" He said harshly as he shoved himself into her mouth.

As she moved her mouth back and forth, the werewolf moaned with pleasure, this was the first time Helen had ever done anything like this before.

"Fuck me now, and fuck me hard" said Helen pushing him down onto the floor and climbing on top.

She positioned herself so that the werewolf could thrust his large stiff penis deep inside of her.

"Oh God" she thought has she began moving back and forth, making both herself and trhe masked man graon with delight.

He came quickly, howling as he spilled his juices deep inside of her, she climbed off and licked the stickiness from from off his cock,

"Fuck, Mark, that was amazing, shall we head home for round two?"

He looked at me, as he placed his cock back inside his pants, zipped up and pulled off his juice soaked gloves and tossed them in the trash by the bed.

Before she could say another thing, he turned to walk out of the door, she quickly climbed off the bed, and grabbed his arms.

"I want you too kiss me properly now" Helen said as she removed the mask.

She was horrified to find that it was not her boyfriend that she had just fucked, but Donnie Wahlberg from New Kids On the Block.

"What, You, How…" she said in complete shock.

"It was to easy" said Donnie smiling at her "And don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy but that would be a lie" he added

Helen sat back down on the bed, she could not believe that her wild night of mad passionate sex had not been with her boyfriend, but with the man she had loved from afar for so many years.

Donnie walked towards her and pulled her up from the bed. "You were amazing, I will never forget tonight" he said has he gave her a kiss and left.

Helen sat there for a while longer pondering over what had just happened, when her boyfriend entered the bedroom.

"Here you are babe, ready to make love to a werewolf" he said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Oh god" she thought round two, has her boyfriend then went on to make love to her, all the time she was thinking of Donnie.

THE END…


End file.
